


The other side

by Leaslemoon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: His mother and Shane left him.Negan found him almost dead.And Rick is reunited with his son, as he watches him bash Glenn’s face into the ground.





	The other side

His mother and Shane left him. 

He heard the giggling coming from their tent, he knew what was going on even if he was only a child. 

So when he woke up and they were gone, he wasn't surprised. But he decided to go look for them anyway. He assumes that the others thought all three left together. But Carl was all on his own. Walking by himself. Night and day. Scavenging for anything to eat. Growing thinner and weaker. But at the same time he grew stronger.

He learned to hunt faster, better. Learned to kill Walkers silently, easily. Picked up tips and tricks, grew a second skin for the cold wind that abused him every night.

He never found them. But he did find him.

A man with salt and pepper hair clad in leather. Barbed wire was wrapped around a baseball bat and the man held it in pride. He was Carls saviour.

Carl was fed and clothed, trained and treated with respect. 

Negan- The mans name- Took a liking to him. Treated him with more care than anyone had ever seen. Carl was older when Negan found him. Age was just a concept at this point. No one knew how much time has passed.

Carl was happy. Happier than he ever had been. All he remembers of life before the apocalypse was his mom and dad fighting and then his dad getting shot. He remembers how it didn't take his mother long to slut it up with his fathers best friend. He hates his mom.

Carl had grown close with Simon and Dwight, they were like his big brothers, they looked out for him, trained him and showed him the ropes. Carl was adored by everyone. And anyone with two eyes could see how gone for Carl Negan was. The two were inseparable. Negan took Carl everywhere, always eager to show off his little serial killer. Negan treated Carl like he was a fucking queen. Worshipped the ground he walked on. His boy could do no wrong.

When Negan implemented the 'Wives' Carl was more than annoyed.

"I just don't get why the fuck you would want a bunch of women sitting in a room waiting for you to fuck them"

"Carl what's not to love, boobs and vaginas, my two favourite things, oh and you of course"

"Yeah you may love their amazing boobs and vaginas but I'm more of a dick kind of boy" Carls eyes widened when he realised that he just came out to Negan. 

Silence filled the room for what felt like years, Carl internally panicking,

"Carl, are you gay?" Negan asked hesitantly. He could see the panic on the young boys face. 

"Yes..."

"How long have you known?"

".....A while, I mean, you take me to see your wives, and you talk about how good they are in bed but it never gets to me you know? And when I look at some of the guys in the sanctuary, I get this fuzzy feeling, they do more for me than women"

Negan walked towards the boy and hugged him tight,

"You sound scared. Shit kid you know I don't judge, if you wanna dick some guy then, by all means, go for it" Negan laughed nervously for some reason,

"More like I want a guy to dick me" Carl chuckled, relaxing more. The tension in the room disappeared immediately.

"Ahhh so you want to be the bitch of the relationship"

"Fuck right off, there is no such thing as the bitch of the relationship," Carl says angrily,

"Hey hey, I was kidding chill kid"

Carl huffed turning away,

"You know I hate it when you call me that"

"Carl what's wrong, why are you so glum, you know I accept you and if anyone doesn't I'll introduce them to Lucille"

"It's not that..."

Negan ruffled his hair and walked to Carl. The kid was hugging himself, he looked adorable.

"Carl, tell me..."

Carls sighed deeply before facing Negan. He looked the man up and down. Taking in his stubble and piercing eyes. 

"I don't like your wives. I don't like how you talk about them like they're the best thing that's ever happened to you. I can't explain but it hurts me okay. Makes me feel as if, you would choose them over me and it just....."

"Carl..."

"Forget it, don't worry" Carl turns to walk away but is grabbed by the wrist and tugged back towards Negan

"Oh no, none of that." Negans drags Carl and sits him down on the sofa, "Explain again"

Carl fiddles with his hands, nervousness evident.

"It's just. Every time you bring up those stupid whores I get angry. Why do you have to go on about them all the time? You brag as if what you're doing is cool, it's not. It annoys me, they annoy me. Every time you mention them I just wanna go up there and bash their heads in with Lucille" Carl was getting frustrated. Why should he have to explain? 

The bastard was laughing

"What the fuck, you want me to explain and you're sitting there laughing! You know what, fuck you Negan I don't have to explain shit"

Carl got up and walked to the door, Anger radiating off him in waves,

"And you know wha—" All of a sudden a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. They were gentle but firm.

The arms that Carl fantasized about at night, wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Carl melted against his hold. Savoring every movement and press of his lips. They molded together perfectly and in sync. It grew heated, tongues were introduced and Carl thought he could have died. 

It was hot and passionate and Carl was losing his breath. His knees were getting weak. Negan Slipped his hand further down grabbing onto the boys' ass as he lifted him up effortlessly.

Carls legs wrapped around the older man's waist while his hands were stuffed into his hair. They fell onto the bed continuing their make-out session. Carl spread his legs allowing Negan to slip between them.

It made their groins perfectly align giving them delicious friction. They continued their grinding, pulling apart to pant in each other's mouth. Carl started moaning when the fabric of his pants rubbed just right. Negan then trailed his kisses down to the boy's neck. He starting attacking the pale skin leaving dark purple spots all over the span of Carls' neck.

Negan was fuelled by the cute moans that Carl was letting out. The boy was trying to grind faster. Negan adored how Carl looked right now. Panting and flushed. His eyes glazed over, chest heaving heavily and hips bucking up in earnest.

Negan could come just from looking at him.

Instead, the man started vigorously grinding down, harder and faster, punching little 'ah ah's' from Carl. They were both so very close. Negan leaned into Carl and whispered against his ear,

"Come for me baby" Carl snapped and came with a pornographic moan. Negan came when Carl tugged his hair as he curled up from overstimulation.

They both lied there, panting, trying to catch their breath.

—————————-

They talked afterward. Both getting their feelings out in the open. There was yelling, crying and lots of kissing.

In the end, Negan decided that Carl was the best god damn thing that ever happened to him and he would not be letting go of the boy anytime soon.

Carl felt a smug sensation when Negan would show him off. Usually, it was just Negan introducing him as his little serial killer. Now, Negan made sure to keep hold of Carls ass while he introduced his killer baby boy. Everyone they met greeted Carl with the same respect as they did to Negan.

Well, Carl was always treated like royalty, but no one bowed to him. Now though, they did. 

Carl wouldn't admit it but he loved it when people bowed down to him. He especially loved going into the wives room just to make them bow and then leave again.

Speaking of wives. Carl had told Negan that he could keep his little act, as long as the man never laid a finger on any of those useless whores. That got Carl the most amazing blowjob of his life. Negan loved it when he was jealous and demanding.

————————

Life after went well. Carl and Negans relationship had progressed. They finally went all the way and now they couldn't be left alone for five minutes without Negan bending Carl over the nearest possible surface and fucking him hard and rough. And when he did, everybody would know.

See Carl wasn't quiet. He was a screamer and Negan fucking loved it. The man wanted people to know just how good he fucked his baby boy. He would make Carl scream so much that his voice would be hoarse for a couple of days. 

Carl also loved winding Negan up. Whenever the man was in a meeting that was when Carl wore the skimpiest outfit he could find. It didn't matter that half the time it was women's clothes. If anything that made Negan even wilder.

Carl would rock up to the meeting in tight booty shorts and 'accidentally' drop his pen whenever Negan walked in. 

Suffice to say that Negan was sporting a boner for 95% of the meetings.

Pickups weren't any better. When they went to the kingdom Carl would always ask for some watermelon, then he would stare at Negan as the juice dripped from his mouth down to his neck. Negan and Carl would always borrow a spare room for 10 minutes then come back with messy hair. Carl would come back with a limp and a very purple neck.

————————-

When Negan and Carl exchanged their first I love you's, it was after a very close call. Surrounded by walkers, close to death. All Negan had to hear was Carls little whimper of doubt before he saw red. When the corpses dropped to the floor they held each other for what seemed like hours.

"I love you Carl, I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

"God, I love you too Negan...fuck" Carl then burrowed deeper into Negans chest as they basked in each other knowing the other was safe.

It was the only time either of them showed weakness. But it was a weakness for each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Let's just say that Negan pounded into Carl extra hard that night, the poor boy couldn't sit down for days and was sporting bruises for at least 2 weeks. 

Carl would always smile when he traced the marks. Always reminded about what they meant and how much he was cared for.

————————

When Rick woke from his coma he was shoved into a world of chaos and misery. A world that was filled with death walking on two legs. The only thing on his mind. Was Carl and Lori.

The panic that shot through him when their house was empty was enough to knock him on his knees.

Meeting Morgan was somewhat refreshing. Finally understanding what the hell was going on made him even more determined to find his family. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for the horde of Walkers that trapped him in that tank.

But it did lead him to meet Glenn and Andrea as well as a bunch of other people. The more he got to know them the more he kept hearing of a trio that had left a while ago.

"So I keep hearing about these people, were they your leaders or something?"

"No, but the man was very handy with a gun, used to be the partner of a sheriff"

Rick perked up. Could it be?

"Do you remember their names?" He was talking to Glenn. The man thought for a second before nodding,

"Shane, Lori and Carl I think"

Ricks' heart stopped. His family was alive. And if Shane was with them then they were obviously safe. 

"Is this the woman and child" Rick pulled out the photos he was carrying and handed it to Glenn.

"Yeah, that's them. You know them?"

"That's my wife and son, that's my family. Glenn do you know where they went!" Rick was frantic, already thinking of ways he could find them

"Honestly Rick I don't know, one day they were here and the next they were all gone. We thought that they just got bored or found another place to set up camp. It was all so sudden."

Rick and the others decided to move on when they deemed it unsafe. Rick made it clear that all he wanted was to find his family. However along the way, the more people he found and lost, the more he became a leader. 

Suddenly he was too busy looking after his people, that finding his family was a bonus. Rick was beginning to lose hope.

No matter how many times they found a safe place it would never last. First the farm. Then the prison. 

They kept walking. Running. Trying to survive.

And then they found Alexandria. The people were nice....well most of them. They were all sheltered. Ignorant of how cruel the real world actually is. None of them knew the horrors that Ricks group had to face and it wouldn't be long until they were snapped back into reality.

It also didn't help when they met Jesus. As nice as the guy was, he did bring Ricks group into something that they had just walked out of. Another guy attempting to remake society by doing all of the wrong things.

Rick was always hearing about the infamous Negan. How chilling the man could be. How ruthless.

"Rick, I know you think Negan is the worst of it but, you shouldn't only be worried about him"

Jesus was privately talking to Rick. They were about to raid what they thought was the main base.

"What do you mean?"

"Negans got himself a personal serial killer. Everyone talks about him. Talks about how he's just as bad as Negan himself. You got to get em both. Don't leave anyone alive."

"Why are you telling me this? I told everyone its kill on site."

"You don't understand—"

"Look Jesus. I get it. Kill everyone. No hostages. Now let's go"

————————-

Finding out that they had hit a minor post was like a slap in the face. Not only had they only angered the big man, but now they had drawn attention to themselves. They were a target.

Rick was close to a breakdown when he realized they were cornered off.

Maggie needed a doctor but they were trapped. They needed to face the inevitable. Negan.

——————-

They were lined up like cattle. 

Like animals awaiting a slaughter. Rick was ashamed. Humiliated. 

The people he was supposed to look after were watching as he bowed his head down to a monster. A monster who was cynical and manipulative.

"I have to take one of your people as payment for taking down my precious baby's little outpost. yes, you see Rick. That outpost was created and managed by my one and only, the love of my life. And now you've fucked it up."

The threat was punctuated with every drag of that barbed wired bat. The sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"Now, since it was my baby's post, he will be the one delivering on your payment".

Time stopped when the door opened to reveal Carl. Ricks son, his baby. 

His baby who had cold eyes and a stone face. 

The child he had raised was now bashing someone's skull into the ground.

Not just one but two. he showed no sign of hesitation, didn't even recognize Rick. 

Neither did Negan.

———————

Negan and Ricks bonding time was going as well as you'd expect. Hate filled words bouncing back and forth between the two.

After a particular scuffle. A piece of paper flew down to the floor of the RV.

"Well well well, what do we have here Rick?" When Negan flipped the photo around he was faced with Carl. 

A normal child version of the boy he loved.

And he was standing, smiling between Rick and another woman.

"Carls your son" He stated.

There was laughter and taunts.

"You know Rick, the boy in this picture is sooooooo fucking different from the boy you just saw, as I'm sure you've already figured out....how come I didn't clock when I first saw you? Maybe its because I was too busy still thinking about the good ol dicking I had just given him"

Rick was pissed. Lashing and lunging doing anything to stop the man from saying anything more.

—————-

When they came back Carl ran straight for Negan, kissing him right there as his father watched on in horror and disgust.

Carl was getting desperate, all he wanted was to get out of here and have Negan fuck him. 

"Now now Carl you shouldn't be so indecent in front of your Daddy"

Carl broke the kiss and giggled

"I thought my daddy loves it when I get dirty" 

Negan was extra smug when he looked at Rick who was staring in shock,

"Baby, I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about your actual father"

Carls smile dropped, as did the arms around Negan's neck.

"What are you talking about"

Negan handed him the photo Rick carried and watched as his baby boy looked at it.

He watched as Carl took a shuddering breath before turning to face Rick.

"dad?...."

————————-

Back at the sanctuary, Carl was silent. Distant.

Negan understood. He let Carl take his time.

He held Carl in the bath and in bed. And just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the timid words.

"This doesn't change anything. I love you, you were there when he wasn't. I don't blame him, but he hasn't been a father to me in years..."

"Carl, I love you more than anything, I won't keep you away from your father if that is what you really want."

"No!....no...i never want to leave you. I love you, I will always love you. You cared for me, loved me, protected me. I love my father I do...But I also loved my mother, and look how she treated me... I don't know this man, but I know you. You're all I need"

They fell asleep reassuring each other.

Carl was right, this didn't change anything. At least not for him.

——————————-

Pickups were awkward, to say the least. Now that everyone knew what they knew it was just a question of what happens now.

Rick as much as he doubted, honestly expected Carl to come running back to him. He was crushed when Carl came to Alexandria with Negan by his side.

What was worse Negan would take every opportunity to grab Carl's ass or start making out with the boy. 

Carl didn't mind, In fact, he encouraged it. He didn't even look guilty when he caught his fathers gaze. Carl would even go as far as to perching himself on top of the kitchen counter in Ricks house, letting Negan slip between his legs as he kissed the boys neck. 

While Negan was handling some other things Rick took the opportunity to speak to Carl.

"I don't understand" he started off, his voice was timid as he spoke to Carl as if they were strangers which in a way, they were.

"What don't you understand?"

"How are you with this guy, your mother would never let this happen so I'm assuming she didn't make it..."

Carl laughed dryly. He stood up straighter and strode over to Rick,

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't even know where that bitch is"

Ricks' face dropped. Hearing his son talk that way about his mother sparked new questions, but Carl continued.

"Let me give you the rundown. The world ends and me, mom and Shane are heading for the rescue camps. The world is being overrun by zombies and my father has died. Or at least that's what your best friend Shane said after he went to get you from the hospital."

Carl moved around Rick to sit on the sofa,

"Finally we meet a few people and set up camp with good old Glenn and Daryl and all them lot. Mother o mine decides 'hey my husbands dead so let me find the next best thing', and then she goes and sluts it up with daddy's best friend"

Carl smirks when he sees his father put the pieces together, he continues before Rick asks any questions,

"I heard them, in the tent, giggling and moaning. Mom left me with anyone else so that she could spread her legs. Then one night I hear them and then I hear nothing. Its early morning suns not even up yet and I go looking for my mother. She's gone. I decided that I don't really care but I won't stay and listen to the pity remarks from the others so I pack my bags and I leave too."

Carl, despite himself, starts tearing up, eyes turning glassy. Rick takes a seat opposite him and keeps listening,

"I had no idea where they went, to be honest even if I did find them I wouldn't bother calling out. I walked for what felt like years, alone. I would fall asleep counting how many of my bones I could see poking out of my skin. I taught myself how to get around hordes and which places were best to loot. I raised myself in this messed up world"

His voice was close to breaking and Rick was speechless,

"I met Negan when I was dying. I cut myself on a rusty pipe and the infection was spreading. Not to mention being out in the cold. I was barely conscious when he found me. Then I was brought to the sanctuary and given a second chance at life. For some reason he took a liking to me, gave me food, and since I hadn't had any in so long I threw up as soon as I bit into a piece of meat, the flavor was too much."

He smiles fondly, remembering how long it took to ease him into a steady meal income. 

"Negan took me under his wing, showed me the inner workings, taught me a whole bunch of survival tips, gave me clean clothes and a soft bed to sleep in. When I told him what happened with mom he held me so close and I think I even saw him cry. After who knows how long of only remembering mom abandoning me I closed in on myself. There were many a night where I thought of ending it. I mean, my own mother left me so she could run off with my fathers best friend."

Rick could see Carl getting angry and to be honest he probably would be too but the information wasn't sinking in just yet.

"I know what you're thinking, how did I end up with Negan in an intimate way" Carl laughed softly when he saw his father grimace,

"I first saw him as a substitute father figure, but then, he never treated me like a parent would have, he didn't scold me for any mistakes like a father would. Instead, he spoke to me like an adult. He made me feel grown up, always told me that 'in a world like this, surrounded by the dead, there's no time to be a kid' he told me that there was no such thing and treating me like one, would only get me killed"

Ricks breath hitched at the thought of his son dying,

"After what happened with mom, it felt so fucking good to actually be treated as if I was wanted you know? Negan made me feel like I was worth everything. He treats me so good and he loves me so much, and I can see it in the way he holds me and talks to me and, I know he loves me because he's never abandoned me, even when he had the perfect chance to. Even when you showed up, he told me that if I wanted to go to you, he wouldn't stop me and god, I have never felt so in love with him than I did at that moment"

Ricks' face was streaked with tears, learning about his sons struggled and the boiling hate he was developing for Lori. It was her fault Carl was driven into the arms of that man. And while Rick hated Negan with everything in his body. he knew for 100% fact, that Negan would care for Carl probably better than he could. And that scared him.

\---------------------

When Carl and Negan left, Rick was alone with his thoughts. 

Sure he was more than upset by Carls new 'relationship', but at the same time, he was kinda glad Carl was on Negans side.

Rick was by no means stupid. Negan had resources and power and gave his son the life of a queen. Rick could only imagine what would have happened had Carl not been on his side. He would have had food taken away and had to see his father backed into a corner and not do anything about it.

One good thing that came out of it, was he no longer felt guilty for moving on from Lori. At first, when he developed feelings for Michonne, he always had the sense of 'What if she's alive and what if she comes back'.Now though, all he felt was a hollow feeling in his chest and could possibly be borderline hatred for the woman he called his wife.

\-----------------------------------

Carl continued to accompany Negan to the pickups, and when he wasn't stealing kisses from the man he was bonding with his father.

Throughout the whole fuck up that was Carls life (post-apocalypse) he sort of forgot how close he really was with his father. They reminisced about old times, Carl was laughing with his dad who he thought he would never see again. 

Carl was struck with an onset of emotions, so many things were flying through his head and he just couldn't cope.

When they got back to the sanctuary Carl was lost inside his own head, mulling things over coming up with the right way to talk to Negan.

"Baby whats wrong you've been too fucking quiet," Negan said softly as he pulled Carl into his lap. They were cocooned away from the rest of the world in their bedroom, lounging on the sofa.

"I wanna ask you something, but it might sound selfish" Carl replied timidly,

"You know you can ask me anything,"

"I forgot how close I really was with my dad. You know, before the coma, he was my best friend. My mother was alright back then, but she was a little distant. Dad and I were so close, we would spend as much time together as possible. When Shane told me he was dead, a part of me died too. Then my mother leaves and all of the sudden I'm alone."

Carl was staring out into space, mouth going on autopilot,

"When I met you, it was like the hole inside me was finally filled, I had someone who loved and cared for me, treated me so god damn good, but then when I met my father, after all these years, I don't know, something inside me finally clicked"

Negan was silent, dread slowly washed over him as he jumped to conclusions,

"I love you. I love my dad. And seeing you two at odds breaks something inside me every time. I don't wanna be selfish, I just want the two men I love most to be able to stay in the same room without hating each other. I don't wanna choose between you because I know that I'll choose you"

Carl finally looked at Negan, glassy eyes carrying all the emotions he was trying so hard to keep in,

"I want my dad to live in the sanctuary with me. I want him safe, and fed and i want to be with my dad."

"baby-"

"I know its a lot. To forgive and move on, but I already lost one parent, I don't want to lose another. But more importantly, I don't want to lose you either. I may sound crazy, but I just want us to live together in peace".

"If it makes you happy, I'll do anything, even setting my pride aside. However, there are rules"

\------------------------

Rick was expecting the usual pick up. he wasn't expecting way more trucks than usual. He panicked thought they were finally taking everything. But then Carl runs out and crushed him in a brutal embrace.

Rick could feel the wetness on his shoulder. When he looked to Negan all he saw was the man smiling fondly at Carl.

"Carl, what going o-"

"Dad, we need to talk"

Rick was dragged into the house.

"Carl, can you please explain-"

"I love you."

Rick shut up, staring at his son in adoration,

"I love you and I miss you, and I want to be with you every second of every day to make up for lost time."

" Carl, I lov--"

"But I also love Negan. I love him so god damn much and I won't give him up. I've already spoken to him, about you coming to live in the sanctuary, and he's totally willing, but there have to be rules......."

Rick was lost. Living at the sanctuary? With Negan?

"What rules?"

"Well, Negan will still be the leader of his people and you'll still be the leader of yours, a weekly meeting will be set up where you and other leaders of different communities will sit down and give progress reports. Negan knows you've been acquainted with a few of his posts so he thinks this will be a great way to sort some things out"

Carl sat down on the sofa, prompting Rick to do so as well.

"You all share inventory, weapons stats, food stats everything. Negan is willing to fill whats low and set up a sort of tit for tat agreement. He's doing it for me. Knows how close I am to you and he thought that if he was going to let you stay with us then may as well go the extra mile. You will have no say on what goes on in the sanctuary, as well as he can't tell you how to run your own community, you both keep your people in line and yeah."

Carl finished, a faint smile on his face, waiting for his father's reply.

"So, Negan is willing to let me stay in the sanctuary with you, I just have to tell him all the inner workings of my community?"

Carl huffed, rolling his eyes

"Yes and no, you don't have to stay in the sanctuary, it means you can, or you can come to visit or vise versa . Basically a truce. No more trying to murder each other and steal each other's stuff. He's willing to give back beds and food and all that and the meetings are more for civility than anything."

Carl sighed again

"Please dad, you both mean the world to me, and I won't choose because i know you won't like the outcome. I just want the two men in my life who actually care about me, to be with me. I can't just see you once a week for pickups, worrying about your life because we've taken things that could help you survive"

Carl was tearing up, shaking ever so slightly. Rick relaxed and hugged his son close.

"Okay son"

Carl snapped up, eyes hopeful as they stared into Ricks

"Really!" Rick nodded and Carl jumped up and ran out of the house.

Negan was waiting for him at the trucks, perking up when he saw his baby boy spring from inside the house. He was smiling, practically skipping.

"He said yes!" Carl explained as he jumped into Negans arms, being spun around.

Negan nodded to his men who started unloading the trucks. The people of Alexandria watched as their beds were put back with new mattresses, food was put back on the shelves and they were even given a few weapons. 

Carl gave Rick a handful of seeds and told him that they were vegetables. Rick watched as his son and Negan drove off, leaving a happy and very confused little town.

\-----------------------------------

Life after was pretty normal?

Rick and Negan still weren't best friends, but they seemed to soften up everytime Carl was in the room. 

Rick still had to put up with watching Carl be affectionate to Negan. Little did Rick know that it was Carl who was the little minx.

 

 

It was a meeting. Just Rick and Negan. To sort somethings out. Negan at the head of the table, and Rick at the other end. The table was small but there was a decent amount of space between them.

Negan seemed a little on edge. Rick felt smug. he figured he was making the other man nervous.

"Come on Rick, lay it all on the table, tell me off and all that fucking shIT," Negan coughed, and Rick took pride in making the other man ansty.

"This whole deal, I made it for Carl's sake. He is my son and I wanted to be with him"

"Well..." Negan drawled "Isn't that just the fucking sweetest" he sighed

Rick raised an eyebrow, Negan seemed dazed, he snapped back when Rick cleared his throat.

"Look, Negan, I don't like you, you don't like me. But we both love Carl so. I'm willing to put my pride aside and go through with this whole thing, but you don't tell me what to do and vise versa, don't talk to my people, don't kill my people and I’ll do the same with yours, sound good"

Negan smirked and laughed a shaky laugh

"That sounds fan fucking tastic Rick looks like we gotta deal. now if you'll excuse me I have some business to get back to" Negan returned to looking at a bunch of papers sprawled out in front of him. Rick got up and left, happy to be away from that creep.

 

"You done now baby?" Negan said, looking down past his lap on the floor where Carl was still milking his cock. Carl popped off and slid back up, sliding into Negans lap wrapping his arms around the older man neck.

"mmhmm thank you, daddy, I love your milk" Carl kissed the older man sloppily, sighing into his mouth. 

"It was my pleasure baby" Negan laughed, noting how quicker his orgasm had been knowing that the person who hated him most was in the room while their son was sucking his dick.

\-------------------------------------

Of course, it had to have happened today. 

Negan and Simon were following a tip on a huge supply of food, they were on their way back, truck half loaded up which was a pretty good success. 

They were in the middle of practically nowhere when Negan spotted them. Two people, walking as if they were dead but very much alive. He stopped the truck. Made sure to swing Lucille over his shoulder before stepping out. 

The two people noticed him, hope shining in their dull dead eyes. they were so malnourished, faces hollow, hair greasy and a mess. A man and a woman. 

"Please, help us, we've been walking for so long"

Negan spoke to them for a bit, not bothering with names. Eventually he agreed to bring them with. Told Simon to sit with them in the back. 

Simon gave them some food and watched as they devoured it.

"So, how long have you guys been walking" He tried to make conversation,

"Months maybe. At the beginning, we were fine, had food supplies you know" The woman stopped to take another bite of food. This time the man spoke,

"We were never looking for a place to stay at first, we were actually running from someone" The woman nodded her head.

"You see, I had a son when this all started and he was little so we had to take care of him. But he just reminded me of his father and I wasn't looking for memories so we decided to leave" The woman carried on,

"We knew he was following us but we didn't care, I was not in the mood to be dragged down by a little kid, not when my life depended on it"

The man spoke up again 

"The kid looked like his father and that hurt us both, we figured, hey if the kid dies he dies, he can be with his father in heaven you know? why should we take care of the little shit when he was only dragging us down"

"Yeah, and besides, we left him safely in a little camp community with other people so really it's his own fault for tryna follow us" The woman finished.

Simon was now on edge with these people. This story was too familiar like he had heard it before. And this woman, he swears she looks like someone he knows. It was hard to tell though. Their faces made them look as if they've spent more than a decade doing crack.

"What was the kid's name," he said, not particularly wanting to know but he felt like he needed to keep talking

"Carl" Simons' heart stopped "Yeah, his father's idea, I told him 'Rick that is a fucking stupid name' but you know men" Simon gripped his gun tighter.

It all made sense now. He could sort of see it in the woman's face. If he really looked he could see a hint of Carl. His blood boiled and he realized that the little boy he met, who was skinny and frail and tough as shit was the result of a selfish and disgusting woman.

He couldn't wait to tell Negan.

 

The truck stopped and all four got out.

"Wait here you two," Simon said, getting raised eyebrows from Negan.

"Simon, what going on," Negan said amused

"We need to talk about these two"

"Whats there to talk about, once we fatten them up they should be working in no time"

Simon grabbed Negans arm and dragged him to the side. Negan was not happy.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me what the hell do you think your doing"

"Trust me, you need to hear this" Simon said desperately, he knew that move was a fucking bold one.

"Well go on, blow my mind"

"They were telling me a story" Negan scoffed "About how she left her son with a group of people but he ended up trying to follow them and how they kept running away"

Negan didn't seem to catch on and Simon sighed.

"That's Carls mother"

\---------------------------------

Shane and Lori were looking around at the giant warehouse looking building. They were so lucky to have been found by Negan.

"Finally, we can have food and a place to rest," Shane said itching to get inside and sleep

"Yeah, that Simon guy was weird though, asking those questions" Lori answered

"Yeah, but guys like those, I think that story will put us in their favor"

"how?" Lori asked.

shane stood in front of her cupping her hollowed out cheeks

"We ditched out the weak link and the fact that it was your son, these men love emotionally detached people, it weeds out the weak" Lori nodded smiling at the prospect of staying somewhere safe.

Negan approached them, the look on his face was tight and the smile he gave them seemed forced.

"Come on in and let me introduce you to a few very special people."

They were lead inside, all they could see were maybe hundreds of people bustling about, and more importantly food. Lots of it. They both grinned wide at the sight. Negan led them in the middle of the room.

"Simon, did you do as I say?" Negan asked Simon, he nodded with a wicked look on his face.

"Everyone gather the fuck around" Negan yelled and all of a sudden everyone was on their knees bowing. They had full attention and Shane and Lori glowed in it. Shane felt pride burning through him.

"Everyone, meet..err" Neagn stopped, remembering that he didn’t ask for names, Shane puffed out his chest

"Shane, this is my wife Lori" Lori smiled wide looking back to Shane to link their hands together,

"Yes, Shane and Lori. My, the things I've heard about you"

Shane and Lori's smiles faltered, looking to Negan in confusion.

"Yes. Everyone here knows about my one and only, love of my fucking life don't you" He looked to the massive crowd who all nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Yes, adored by everyone, feisty, sexy, smart, and I could go on couldn't I " Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

Shane and Lori looked at each other confused.

"You've all heard the story, how we met, the condition my darling was in" 

Shane and Lori felt the atmosphere change. Peoples faces were hard and stern as if remembering war. 

"Babydoll please make your way to the front."

Shane and Lori watched as the crowd parted to reveal.....Carl.

Lori’s breath hitched and her heart raced as she watched her son walk towards them. he was grown, lean but beautiful, healthy and...Alive.

Shanes' eyes were wide as he locked eyes with his best friends son.

"Carl my darling and everyone's queen, have anything to say"

Carl looked towards his mother and Shane from his spot next to Negan. 

Everyone knew his story, how he was abandoned by his mother. People had seen the state he was in. Everybody in the sanctuary hated carls mother. So he knew just what to say to make everybody aware of the situation.

 

"Hello Mother"

 

Chills ran down Lori's spine as the whole room turned to her. She felt small against the angry glares that everyone sent her.

"Carl baby, have anything to say before I bring out you know who," Negan asked, rubbing Carls back,

"Why did you leave me"

It was silent for a long while before Shane spoke

"You looked like your father. Your mother couldn't take the pain of having to look at her dead husbands face every day" Shane said effortlessly, smile dropping when Carl smirked.

"Oh really. Yes, tell me again how you found out dad died?" Carl asked

Shane only tensed a bit before telling the story,

"I went to the hospital to get Rick. Nurses and Doctors were running around screaming when I entered his room...the heart monitor was gone and he was just lying there. I asked a nurse what happened and she told me he had passed a few hours ago, but with the whole walking dead thing going on she hadn't had time to call his loved ones"

Shane lied effortlessly, watching Carl nod along. Carl suddenly laughed, looking back at Negan who was also chuckling. Carl walked back to his lover.

"You can bring out the big guns," Carl said.

Negan walked towards Shane and Lori

"I found Carl you know. Almost dead. I heard his story, how his mother abandoned him, how he had to try and survive on his own for years." Negans voice was turning into a growl. the anger emanating off of him was enough to make Shane and Lori sweat.

"I was going to kill you" he heard them inhale "But I'm not going to"

Shane and Lori relaxed

"I won't kill you because I know someone who wants to do it more than me" Nagan smiled sadistically "Oh Rickkkk" Negan sang.

Shane and Lori watched as the crowd parted for none other than Rick. Husband and best friend.

He was seething. Approached them with nothing but anger.

Lori was crying 

"Rick please I didn't know you were alive and I thought he was safe an--"

"SHUT UP!" it was a roar loud enough to rattle the walkers outside

Everyone watched in silence as Negan handed Rick Lucille. 

Rick gave one last look to his son, whose eyes we glassy. Carl nodded his head sternly before turning into Negan, who wrapped his arms around the teen. 

Rick gripped the bat tightly before swinging.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed, if you would like a follow up chapter let me know and give me some suggestions as to what it should contain. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions on other fics let me know and I’ll do my best to write them. I’ve kinda run out of ideas haha.
> 
> You can suggest new stories or suggest some new prompts for my Carl, Dylan and Negan series.
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
